


Wenn du tanzt

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: A little bit hurt/comfort, Eben all der kitschige stuff, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Ich mag Marie wirklich sehr gerne, lovestory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Dylan wusste nicht mal wann genau es soweit gekommen war. Was der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen war, doch irgendwie hatte er sich anscheinend in seine beste Freundin Marie verliebt. (Dylan Parks x Marie (OC von TheWolfPrince in die ich mich dezent verliebt habe, weshalb ich sie regelmäßig... entführe?))
Relationships: Dylan Parks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Wenn du tanzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> TheWolfPrince danke, dass du Marie erschaffen hast! <3

_***_

_You have some daddy issues_

_It's not like that's an issue_

_The way you look at me it's almost like I have to kiss you_

_***_

Dylan wusste nicht mal wann genau es soweit gekommen war. Was der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen war, doch irgendwie hatte er sich anscheinend in seine beste Freundin verliebt.

Schon den ganzen Abend zuckten seine Blicke immer wieder über das Lagerfeuer hinweg zu Marie. Sie saß neben Leah auf einem der Baumstämme, hielt lässig ein Bier in der Hand und ihr Lachen schien über die Musik hinweg an seine Ohren zu dringen.

Er zwang sich den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, sich klar zu machen, dass sie seine beste Freundin war, seit Jahren. Und er dachte zurück an das unscheinbare Mädchen mit den braunen, langen Haaren hinter denen sie sich zu verstecken schien, die kurzen Tops und der fast schon sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen endlich von jemandem wahrgenommen zu werden. Er dachte daran wie oft er sie mit verschiedenen Typen gesehen hatte und es war ihm egal gewesen. Kaum einer davon war mehr gewesen als ein One-Night-Stand, ein weiterer Typ von dem sie sich benutzen ließ, nur um wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl zu bekommen geliebt zu werden. Weinend und betrunken hatte sie ihm das mal gestanden.

Doch es war, als hätte sie irgendwann in den Spiegel gesehen und beschlossen, dass sie die ganze Scheiße satt hatte.

Die Veränderungen waren schleichend gekommen. Erst waren es weite Pullis gewesen, fast hatte sie gedroht in den Klamotten zu verschwinden und das Mädchen das so zwanghaft versucht hatte, wenigstens durch ihre Reize die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, war kaum mehr als ein Schatten gewesen. Und vielleicht war das die Zeit gewesen in der sie hatte herausfinden müssen wer sie war, für sich allein.

Doch wenn er sie nun ansah, dann konnte Dylan kaum noch etwas von dem unsicheren Mädchen in ihr wiederfinden. Als hätte sie erkannt dass sie niemand anderem gefallen musste, außer sich selbst.

Etwas traf Dylan im Gesicht und sofort war er auf den Beinen, seine Augen zuckten über die Menschen um ihn herum und erst als er Skinnys dämliches Grinsen sah, fühlte er wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

„Du bist so ein Arsch.“

„Du hast nicht reagiert, da musste ich doch irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam machen.“

Skinny lachte, während Dylan noch überlegte, ob er Skinny eine runterhauen sollte. Doch da streifte sein Blick schon wieder über Marie, verharrte einen Augenblick zu lange auf ihr. Schnell wandte er sich wieder Skinny zu.

„Was war das eben überhaupt.“

Skinny hielt eine leere, kleine Schnapsflasche hoch.

„Den Deckel brauchte ich eh nicht mehr.“

Dylan nickte verstehend.

„Da vorne scheint ne Party zu steigen. Kommst du mit?“

Dylan zwang sich nicht schon wieder zu Marie zu sehen. Denn er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Skinny etwas von diesen dämlichen, kleinen Schmetterlingen erfuhr die unablässig in seiner Brust zu flattern schienen. Also nickte er.

Doch sie hatten den warmen Schein des Lagerfeuers kaum hinter sich gelassen, da rempelte jemand Dylan von hinten an, er spürte das Gewicht, als sich jemand an seinen Arm hängte.

„Scheiße, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen abhauen.“

Vorwurfsvoll sah Marie aus ihren dunklen Augen zu ihm auf, als sie sich bei ihm einhakte.

„Wer sagt, dass wir abhauen wollten?“

Doch anstelle einer Antwort handelte er sich nur einen Klaps gegen die Schulter ein.

Die bunten Lichter flackerten warm über die Fassade des Strandcafés und bereits von weitem empfing sie das dumpfe Dröhnen der Bässe. Erst allmählich wurden aus den dunklen Schatten einzelne Menschen die sich rhythmisch zur Musik bewegten. Und das helle Stimmengewirr hier war so ganz anders, als die Stimmung am Lagerfeuer, aufgekratzter und Dylan ließ sich nur zu gerne mitreißen.

Er lehnte sich neben Skinny an die Bar, während er dabei zusah wie Marie und Leah sich lachend zwischen die anderen Tanzenden mischten. Und er schaffte es kaum noch den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Maries Augen leuchteten, während sie sich frei zur Musik bewegte. Sie schien die Einzige zu sein, die nicht darauf achtete, ob es gut aussah, sondern sich hingab, treiben ließ und bereit war komplett die Kontrolle abzugeben und einfach nur Spaß zu haben. In ihrem roten Kleid, die Arme voller Tattoos und den weiß gefärbten Haaren stach sie aus der Menge hervor.

Ungefragt nahm Dylan Skinny das Bier aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Er brauchte Ablenkung, dringend. Und er wusste, dass er sie bekommen würde.

„Will ich wissen was mit dir los ist?“

Dylan warf Skinny einen überraschten Blick von der Seite zu, doch sein Freund starrte weiterhin auf die Tanzende Meute vor ihnen.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.“

Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und genau das war es was Dylan so an ihrer Freundschaft schätzte, er musste sich nicht erklären. Dann blieb sein Blick an einem hübschen Mädchen nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt haften. Die blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, trat ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Doch dann sah sie wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, mied entschieden seinen Blick. Dylan kannte die Regeln dieses Spiels nur zu gut. Er hatte es oft genug gespielt, hunderte Male und jedes einzelne Mal war es gleich abgelaufen. Gerade als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte sie anzusprechen, spürte er wie sich Hände um seinen Unterarm schlangen, ihn festhielten und mit sich ziehen wollten.

„Du fehlst auf der Tanzfläche.“

Marie hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr, der Atem auf seiner Haut brachte wieder diese dämlichen, kleinen Schmetterlinge dazu wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen.

Entschieden wand er sich aus ihrem Griff.

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung.“

„Komm schon.“

Mit großen Augen griff Marie nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Dylan warf Skinny noch einen flehenden Blick zu, doch sein Freund sah ihm nur mit einen Grinsen, das vor Schadenfreude nur so triefte, hinterher.

Doch dann warf Dylan sich ins Geschehen, er genoss zu sehen wie Marie und Leah miteinander tanzten, sich scheinbar näher kamen, während er sich selbst zu der lauten Musik bewegte. Die anderen schwitzenden Körper um ihn herum gaben ihm kaum Bewegungsfreiraum und nur gelegentlich schien ein kühler Lufthauch vom Meer zu ihnen herüber zu wehen. Die bunten Lichter zuckten über sie hinweg in den Nachthimmel, ließen ihn immer wieder kurz hell aufleuchten.

Doch dann schob sich ein Typ von hinten an Marie, legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie dichter gegen sich. Dylan konnte nicht verstehen was Marie sagte, doch er sah wie sie versuchte den anderen von sich zu stoßen. Ihr Gesicht das Sekunden vorher noch ausgelassen wirkte, war nun angespannt, jede Leichtigkeit schien verflogen zu sein.

Dylan biss die Zähne zusammen und er spürte wie seine Kiefermuskulatur hervor trat. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und ohne Vorwarnung schlug er dem Kerl eine runter. Er sah das Erstaunen auf Leahs Gesicht, wie es sich in ein Lachen verwandelte. Dylan schlug erneut zu, härter, gezielter und er genoss, dass der Kerl sofort zu Boden ging, zuckte, nachdem er hart mit dem Schädel aufschlug. Er hatte nicht übel Lust dem Kerl die Scheiße aus dem Leib zu prügeln, doch da spürte er wie er von starken Armen zurück gerissen wurde, hörte Stimmen die offenbar auf ihn einredeten, sich mit der lauten Musik vermischten. Und dann war da Maries Hand in seiner. Mit derselben Entschlossenheit wie zuvor zerrte sie ihn von der Tanzfläche, weg von der Musik und den aufgebrachten Stimmen.

„Was hat der Wichser sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?“, wütete Dylan, als sie ein wenig abseits standen, das Rauschen der Wellen vermischte sich mit dem leiser werdenden Echo der Musik.

„Das war nicht nötig.“, sagte Marie und Leah fiel ihr augenblicklich ins Wort.

„Das war heiß, wolltest du wohl eher sagen.“

Doch die Wut ließ noch das Adrenalin durch seine Adern peitschen.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte der Kerl jetzt einige Knochenbrüche mehr.“

Und das meinte Dylan verdammt ernst. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zurück zur Tanzfläche und halb rechnete er damit, dass ihnen doch noch jemand hinterher kam.

„Ich hol mir was zu trinken.“, verkündete Leah plötzlich, dann ließ sie Dylan mit Marie allein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er plötzlich deutlich sanfter wissen. Er sah, dass sie leicht zitterte, doch das konnte auch nur der kalte Wind sein, der über ihre Haut strich.

Marie sah ihm fest in die Augen, dann nickte sie. Und aus irgendeinem gottverdammten Grund war das der Moment in dem der Schalter kippte.

_Scheiß drauf_ , dachte Dylan und schon hatte er Marie an sich gezogen, seine Lippen fanden ihre. Er vergrub die Finger in ihren Haaren, zog ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken, während er sie gierig küsste. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, sie endlich so in seinen Armen zu halten und er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment jemals endete.

Doch viel zu schnell löste Marie sich von ihm.

„Dylan lass mich los.“

Und er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es ernsthaft forderte oder war da ein leiser Unterton der irgendwie nach Verzweiflung klang?

„Willst du das wirklich?“

Forschend sah er sie an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Dann legte er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn, hob leicht ihr Gesicht.

„Ich werde dich wieder jetzt küssen, also wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, dann wäre jetzt der Moment es zu sagen.“

Er sah die Zweifel auf ihrem Gesicht, die braunen Augen die kurz an seinen Lippen hängen blieben, dann wieder hinauf zu seinen Augen wanderten, ihr Blick der sich in seinem verhakte. Und dann beugte er sich vor, küsste sie vorsichtig. Und Dylan erwartete, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen würde, dass ihr Verstand rationaler entschied als seiner und zu dem Entschluss kam, dass das hier eine idiotische Idee war, doch zu seiner Verwunderung erwiederte Marie den Kuss. Er zögerlich, doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn enger an sich.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“, flüsterte Dylan in ihr Ohr. Und der Ausdruck der dabei kurz über Maries Gesicht huschte, konnte er nicht deuten. Doch dann nickte sie.

Dylan verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, dann liefen sie zu seinem Wagen.

Die kurze Fahrt zu ihm verlief schweigend, nur die Musik aus den Lautsprechern unterbrach die Stille. Und als sie endlich vor seiner Wohnungstür standen, zögerte er kurz. Er wollte das hier, hatte es sich oft genug ausgemalt. Doch wie würde es danach zwischen ihnen weiter gehen? Scheiße, sie hatten die rote Linie bereits überquert, nun war es auch egal.

Die Tür war noch nicht ganz zugefallen, da hatte Dylan Marie wieder an sich gezogen, küsste sie wild. Er spürte wie ihre Finger sich unter sein Shirt schoben, über seine Haut fuhren, wie die langen Nägel sich in seinen Rücken gruben, als er Marie in den Hals biss. Sie ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und der unterdrückte Laut den sie dabei von sich gab, machte es Dylan schwer sich zu beherrschen.

Ungestüm stieß sie ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer und Dylan revanchierte sich, als er sie aufs Bett warf. Direkt im nächsten Moment war er über ihr, küsste sie erneut, doch sie übergab ihm nicht einfach so die Führung. Und dann fand Dylan sich auf dem Rücken wider, die Frau die er liebte über sich.

Immer noch schwer atmend lag Dylan ausgestreckt auf dem Bett. Sein Blick blieb an Maries nacktem Rücken hängen, den Haaren die über ihren Nacken fielen, einige Strähnen waren noch feucht von ihrem Schweiß. Vorsichtig strich er ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, doch in dem Moment machte Marie Anstalten aufzustehen. Dylans Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk, zogen sie zurück aufs Bett.

„Du willst schon gehen?“

„Du musst nicht die Höflichkeit besitzen so zu tun, als wärst du an mehr interessiert gewesen, als an nem Fick.“

Noch immer hielt Marie den Blick abgewandt, doch ihre Stimme klang gepresst. Und es traf Dylan wie ein Faustschlag, dass sie wirklich so von ihm dachte. Fest zog er sie in seine Arme, dann sagte er: „Sagen wir es anders, ich habe nicht vor dich gehen zu lassen.“

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Und er sah die Fragen die ihr auf der Zunge lagen und die sie doch nicht aussprach. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

***

Drei Jahre waren seit dieser Nacht vergangen. Drei Jahre in denen es oft genug Situationen gegeben hatte, in denen Dylan überlegt hatte, ob er einfach abhauen sollte. Dann, wenn sie sich so heftig stritten, dass Teller und Aschenbecher geflogen waren und er fast den Eindruck bekam, dass Marie nur kämpfte um ihm zu beweisen, dass er eh gehen würde, früher oder später. Doch er war geblieben und das bereute er keine Sekunde. Denn sie hatten beide gelernt was es bedeutete zu vertrauen und füreinander da zu sein.

Liebevoll streichelte Dylan über Maries Bauch, erkundete die leichte Wölbung unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Es war noch zu früh um irgendeine Regung zu spüren, doch er freute sich schon darauf, die ersten Tritte des Kindes unter ihrer Haut miterleben zu können.

„Wir werden wirklich Eltern.“

„Das stellst du jeden Tag wieder aufs Neue fest.“, sagte sie lachend. Dann legten sich ihre Finger auf seine.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> Wenn du tanzt - Von Wegen Lisbeth  
> Sie mögen sich - Käptn Peng  
> Nails - Call Me Karizma


End file.
